Rai-Knightshade/The Bradyverse
Overview: The Page: This is the home base of my crossover fic universe for Macgyver and Ever After High, which I have dubbed the Bradyverse. Here you can find character profiles, story overviews (both general and specific), links to fics on AO3, art for the whole 'Verse, and other miscellaneous bits and pieces for the 'Verse. Everything has been divided up under super headers for ease of access. Enjoy! The Premise: I recently got into the Macgyver 2016 reboot while I was also in the height of my resurgent love of Ever After High, and one day I had the thought to combine them with the question of, "What if the Macgyver characters were also Ever After High characters?" And so the Bradyverse was born! I assigned roles, namely the role of Fionn Mac Cumhaill to Macgyver himself. And then I remembered Fionn Mac Cumhaill has a son, Oisín, so I figured Mac should have one too. In came Bradán Mac Cumhaill, and everything kinda spiralled from there ^^;. Characters: Angus Mac Cumhaill The expy of Angus Macgyver as well as one of the main characters. Sir Jack Dinadan The expy of Jack Dalton as well as one of the main characters. Bradán Mac Cumhaill Mac's son, playing the role of Oisín. He mostly goes by Brady. Riley Bunyan Daughter of Paul Bunyan and adopted (sort of) daughter of Jack, she's a hacker and an evironmentalist. Bozer (name pending) Mac's best friend and a drama teacher at EAH. Sam (name pending) Mac's adoptive older sister who played the role of the Druid in his story. Married to Desi. Desi (name pending) Mac's adoptive older sister-in-law who played the role of the Warrior Woman in his story. Married to Sam. Matty (name pending) Current Goll Mac Morna and leader of the Fianna (though she and Mac are toying with calling it the Phoenix for a more modern touch). Was prepared to give up the Fianna to Mac but he prefers to be on the front lines, and the leader of the Fianna is a more home base type of job nowadays, so he refused the position. Nikki (name pending) Mac's ex girlfriend and Brady's mother, she played the role of Sadhbh and hasn't been seen in 8 years. Brady misses her. Murdoc Real name unknown. Mac's pretty sure he's their Fer Doirich but he hasn't spoken with Murdoc for long enough to ask since he keeps being evil and trying to take down the Fianna every 5 seconds. He's for certain a very powerful sorcerer, and an evil one at that. Story 1: Mac Ever After: Story 2: Brady Ever After: Interlude: The Masquerade (Doll Line and Short): The Masquerade is a joint doll assortment and webisode short featuring the characters of the Mac Ever After spinoff series. The dolls were released in August 2019 in preparation for a tentative November/December webisode release. Synopsis: Angus Mac Cumhaill and his family have to attend a formal masquerade ball for the Fianna. Everything is going well, when suddenly--disaster! The pets have crashed through the dressing rooms and destroyed their original outfits the day before the ball! How will the team solve their predicament in time? Included Dolls: This doll line includes a total of two stand-alone dolls, one 2-pack of dolls, and one playset. Stand Alone Dolls: *Riley Bunyan (The Duchess) *Bozer (The Count) 2-Pack: *Anniversary Ball (includes Desi as the Lady and Sam as the Mistress) Playset: *A Family Affair (features a small ballroom with a table and chairs; includes Angus Mac Cumhaill as the King, Sir Jack Dinadan as the Sentinel, and Bradán Mac Cumhaill as the Prince, as well as their three pets) Accessories: Each doll comes with a hair brush, a doll stand, a mask, and a pet; some dolls may also come with outfit-specific accessories such as jewelry or flowers. Logs: Each doll comes with a diary detailing how they met their pet. The Anniversary Ball 2-Pack also includes a QR code on the box for a short story about Sam and Desi's wedding day. The Family Affair Playset has a QR code on the box that, when scanned, plays the associated webisode in its entirety. Notes: *This is the only Doll Line to include Bradán Mac Cumhaill. *This line and the Signatures line were the only two doll lines created for the Mac Ever After spinoff series to date. *The Family Affair playset is the only playset for the spinoff series, as the Signature series only includes standalone dolls and some 2-packs. *This is the only doll line to include the characters' pets, though there is an individual Pets line that sees the pets as small animatronic toys set to be released in Winter 2019/Early 2020. Further Reading: Canon + Brady and Other Stories: The Bradyverse Gallery Category:Subpages